


The Peachy Chapstick

by 13ineedpills13



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22912558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13ineedpills13/pseuds/13ineedpills13
Summary: In which Diavolo grows fond of the flavour of Lucifer's chapstick and can't stop kissing him.
Relationships: Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 249





	The Peachy Chapstick

"Lucifer, you said you'd do anything I asked to you. Right?" One day, Diavolo randomly asked as Lucifer was re-arranging his bookshelf. Lucifer sometimes coughed because of the dust in the room, they haven't touched this part of the library for years and it was just so dirty. 

"...I pleged my royalty to you, so yes. What do you want me to do?" Lucifer looked at the soon-king-to-be with the thick encyclopedias in his hands. 

_Diavolo looked around in the room and got closer to him. "Answer my question; Do you use chapstick?"_

"...I do. My lips can get dry and painful in cokd weather. Why?"

"Your lips look a bit shiny and slightly redder than usual. Did you use the peach flavoured one Asmodeus gave to you?"

Lucifer awkwardly smiled with surprise in his eyes. "You never miss anything, do you, Diavolo? Yes, I'm using the one Asmodeus gave to me as a gift."

"I am going to be your king one day after all, if I can't notice every single change around, I'd die during the first assasination attempt on me." Diavolo smiled and brushed Lucifer's lips with his thumb. "Well, it seems like the chapstick is working. Your lips are really soft and smooth." Lucifer couldn't help but turn his head away because of the slight blush on his cheeks. He was the avatar of pride for god's sake, how was he going to let his ruler see him like that? 

"Lucifer, please look at me."

Please? Now he was really bashful. Diavolo could order him around cruelly and used him in whatever way he wanted. He had the power and right to do that. But instead, he said "please"? Lucifer slowly turned to him and his gaze met Diavolo's. "...You're gorgeous, Lucifer. No wonder you were the pride of the heavens before."

"Those days are in the past now, Lord Diavolo..."

"I'm trying to compliment you here." Diavolo then touched his cheek, carresing and feeling the soft, hot skin agganist his palm. Lucifer looked more pure than an angel whenever he blushed. "...Kiss me."

"Sorry?"

"You've heard me." Diavolo smiled and leaned agganist the bookshelves. "I'm waiting."

Lucifer cleared his throat and put his hands on either side of Diavolo's arms. He leaned in, but just before their lips met each other softly, Lucifer stopped and rested his forehead on Diavolo's. "I... can't." It was a huge thing for Lucifer to admit that he can not do something to Diavolo, of all people. "It's really hard for me."

"Why?"

"Do you want me to explain?" Lucifer gulped. "I can't kiss you when you're watching my every move like that." 

'But you're so entertaining to watch!' Diavolo thought to himself. "...Alright then. I'll kiss you myself." And pulled him to himself by his collar, giving him a soft, very un-demon-like kiss, licking Lucifer's lips and exploding his mouth. He could taste the piece of chocolate Lucifer ate a few moments ago. It was really sweet, with a hint of raspberry inside it. He let go of Lucifer a few seconds later, leaving behind a Lucifer, who's eyes were half lift and filled with pleasure and a blushy face. 

"...Thank you, Lucifer."

"Why are you thanking me...?"

"You obeyed me without any questions, and gave me an amazing kiss. I think you deserve a 'thank you' from me." Diavolo hugged Lucifer's waist. "Also, that chapstick tastes really good."

"If you like it that much... I'll be sure to wear that from now on." Lucifer smiled a bit. 

"I would be really pleased if you do that." Diavolo said as he gave him countless of kisses.

By the time Lucifer had left the library, his mind was in a daze and the only thing he could think about was Diavolo's kisses, whether they were soft or passionate.  
He wanted to feel those lips agganist his sometime again.


End file.
